Between Love and Responsibility
by Varianto A
Summary: "I'll take my reponsibility." That word is much easier to said than reality. So what will Minato do to be a man for his girlfriend and friends between many conflicts? And dark hour didn't help him either.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own P3 and P4 because they belong to Atlus.  
>-<strong>

**Chapter 1  
>-<strong>

_Burn~ My~ Dread~_

The song of my ringtone startled me. Every people in class staring at me and where that sound come from. I forgot to silent it before the class start, such my lucky day. I took my phone from my pocket and looked at the caller name. It was her. I turned it off my and put it back where it belongs. Everyone also back to listening Ms. Toriumi lecture. I sighed quietly and follow what my classmates did.

_Burn~ My~ Dread~_

Once again my ringtone successfully startled me and give me second heart attack. I could see a hint of annoyed on Ms. Toriumi face. "Turn off your phone Arisato! Don't make me put you in front of class!" I apologized at Ms. Toriumi and turn it off also make it only vibrates. "Good! Now where were we-" Once again I sighed and start turning off every Ms. Toriumi lectures.

I looked over the window and staring every clouds that passed by, but my mind seeking for an answer why she called me at this time. Usually she never called at this time so it must be emergency or important. I put aside that she put a joke on me, because she is too calm and collected to do something foolish like that. So it must be important or emergency huh…

It reminds me how long it has been since last time I saw her, must be a month or so. I could remember she cried at me when I said that I'm going away and how she loved me. I also make a promise to her that I will be back. I closed my eyes and remembered her smiling face after I said that. I remembered every picture of her body: her small height, her soft voice, her tender lips, and all about her that i remember.

Even though I didn't care it, but my vibrating phone was really annoying. It made me couldn't go to my dream land and it tickles when it vibrates. Sighed… it's really annoying. I looked at my watch and quite relieved when it almost lunch. Boredom and hunger couldn't go well in my mind. I looked around the class and saw that my classmates getting restless from the boring lecture. I just chuckled when Junpei was being scolded by Ms. Toriumi for sleeping in class. I looked around again and saw that Yukari and Hamuko listening and wrote everything that Ms. Toriumi said. I can't believe how studious they are.  
>-<p>

_DING DONG_

The Lunch break bell chime as Ms. Toriumi left. Everyone either chatting or went out to buy something to eat. I looked around and see junpei cheerful attitude.

"Finally!" Junpei shouted and shot up his two hands. "Class is over! Wanna grab something Minato?" He asked me with very cheerful tone.

"Sorry, I have something to do."

"'Bummer," He murmured with depression. "It's been a while since we lunch together."

Yeah, Junpei I know that. "Sorry, but this is really important." I stood up from my seat and flashed Junpei my apologetic smile. "Next time okay?"

"Where are you going Arisato?" I looked at two cuties that approached me. One wore a pink jacket and the other used our gekkoukan uniform and wore a MP3 player and headphone that similar to my own but with different color.

"Hello, Takeba and Ayano." I greeted them. "Do you need something?" They sometimes approach me and junpei, but usually they only approach me when they have a problem (Well, except for Hamuko because she is over friendly with anyone).

"No." Takeba answered. "But it's just a friendly questions" she grinned and scratch her cheek from embarrassment.

"Do you want to eat lunch with us?" Hamuko asked me with her cute and cheerful expression. I shook my head and said that I have something to do. She looked down and I promised her to grab something after school. "Okay, you promised it!" it Seemed she back into her normal self again. I don't know whether I should be happy that she happy or cry for another hole in my wallet.

"Well then," Junpei suddenly said. "How about you guys grab a lunch with me?"

Yukari shook her head. "Sorry stupei, I don't want other people think lowly about me." Wow that must be hurt junpei's heart.

He ignored Yukari comment and asked Hamuko instead. "Sorry, for master Minato only." She winked her eyes playfully at me. I just chuckled over her antic.

"Oh come on!" Oh Junpei why did you take her seriously. She obviously played you.

"Don't worry junpei she just screw around." I assured him. "So, don't take it seriously okay?" He scowled and muttered something under his breath. I couldn't understand my goatee friend mood swings. Oh well I must get going. "Sorry guys. Catch you later!"  
>-<p>

I went into the roof quickly and wondered how many calls that she made. I picked my phone from my pocket and looked at how many missed calls and messages; 27 missed calls and 6 messages. I don't know what to do thats why i read her messages.

"_I need to talk."_

"_Please pick up."_

"_Please... pick up..."_

"_Minato... please..."_

"_Please... i need to talk..."_

The one that broke my heart is this: _"You make me cry here. I hate you."_

I sighed and scratched my head; I cannot feel anything good. I didn't know what made her like this but I'm going to find out her reason. I searched the contact and found her name.

_Shirogane Naoto_

I pushed 'call' button and wait. I wait with uneasiness that stung my heart. I have several possibilities and they are not good. The worst case scenario are she committed suicide because i didn't pick her call or because stress from her work. Next, she is being kidnapped and that was her S.O.S signal. When i thought about suicide it made me more uncomfortable and worried. I circled around the roof waiting her to pick her phone.

"Come on Naoto… don't make me worry here."

Then a muffled voice could be heard from the other side.

"Naoto?" I called her.

"…"

She didn't respond. But I could hear her breath and it's a deep breath.

"Are you there, Naoto?" I asked her.

"… Yes" Thank god she responded that. That means my worst case scenarios are wrong.

I felt relieved when she responds. "Thank god Naoto. Are you okay?"

"… no" her voice is so small and hoarse like she has been crying for hours. "I'm not okay…" worry washed over my heart once again when she breaking down. She cried and wailed without stopping. I just listened to her sobbing and i clenched my fist. I always think i regret nothing, but when i heard her sob i couldn't take it; i regret that i couldn't be there when she cried. I blamed myself for couldn't hug her, to make her feel safe with me.

I swallowed a lump in my throat and asked her. "What happened?"

She kept crying and leaving me with this uneasiness. I don't know what to do. Am I must leave her like this, or said something to calm her down. I choose the second option, "Naoto, I'm here. Please calm down honey, tell me anything you want. But please calm down." It seems worked, she calming down and she sobbed a little. "You okay? You made me very worried. Tell me what you want to say."

I could hear her sighed and something rustling, paper maybe. "Minato," she started. "Do you remember our last night before you gone?"

I was thinking for a minute. "Last night?" suddenly memories washed over me. "Yeah, I remember it. What about it-"

"Then do you remember that our heated kiss started to something more intimate?"

She shouldn't ask me because I remember it very clearly. We kissed and cuddled in my bed, and then our passion got a hold of us. We lost our virginity in that night and we could felt our connection between our breaths. "Yes, of course I remember our connected lips," I laughed a little. "And I still remembered your taste was."

"Stop your joking! I'm serious here," It's very rare for her for angry with me. She took deep breath "Sorry for my sudden outburst. We… used protection right?"

I closed my eyes and tried to remember. "If I recall that night, we went straight to it and…" then realization came in. "No… we didn't."

Then sounds of papers rustling could be heard from my phone. "Minato… what should i do?" She is starting to cry again. "I'm so afraid Minato…"

"What are you talking about?" Something crashed into my mind and I try to sort it out. If we do that, I don't use protection, and I came inside her then there is only one explanation, and it is very bad. I could feel my legs weakening so I grabbed railing beside me. "Don't tell me you-"

"Yes," She tried to hold her tears but it seems so hard for her. "I'm Pregnant." Then the dam that blocking that tears was broken. She cried again. But for me I lost at words. I couldn't say anything, only fell into knee and felt the whole world crashed into me.

Then I try to collect my mind and asked her if she already test it. "I already did it an hour ago, twice." She said between sob. "Minato, I don't know what to do…"

I took a deep breath and think through everything. My girlfriend is pregnant with my baby, we are underage, and we don't know what to do. But I feel responsible for this. I made her like this, carrying my burden in her stomach. I slightly thinking about abortion but I won't do it, it same like killing people. That means I must take responsibility.

"Minato…" she called me with shaky voice stopping me from my train of thought. "Are you still there?"

I took a deep breath and called her name, "Naoto." I clenched my fist. There is no turning back. "I will take responsibility and don't worry, I won't run away."

There was a moment of silence, then she burst out crying but it was different. "Minato…" it was full of happiness. "Thank you. I love you."

I smiled for a first time, "I love you too." I looked at my watch. "Tomorrow is Sunday. I'll back to Inaba early morning, maybe I arrived within 9 o'clock. Wait for me okay?"

"Okay."

"And please give me your biggest smile you can for me when I arrive, okay?"

"Okay."

"I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye."

I closed my phone and looked at the town from this rooftop. The blue sky, white clouds, and plenty of bird calmed my heart. I couldn't let panic strike me like a thunder, so I did what every man do. I shout at the sky. And Very loudly. "I WILL TAKE MY RESPONSIBILITY AND BE A MAN!"

The sound of bell reminds me to go back to my classroom. Then my stomach grumbles loudly. "Damn, I forgot to take a lunch!"

I exit the rooftop and get back to class. I smiled to myself when I looked at the mirror on the wall. But there are several things that must take care of. Especially talking to Mitsuru and my friends that tomorrow I live for Yasoinaba, to my girlfriend place and to my hometown.

That will be taken care later. Now I have only one thing in my mind.

_Yasoinaba._

To Be Continue  
>-<p>

** Author Note:**

**Vari: Hello everyone! It's nice to see you all after… (Counting) 365 days! YAY!**

**Rena: (Punch Vari's head) Sorry for my author stupidity. But it really is benn a long time since my author writes anything. **

**Vari: Well my reason for hiatus for so long, is because all of my fanfic and idea has been burnt by some virus. **

**Rena: Reminder for every author out there, use your antivirus or you will end up like me.**

**Vari: And for my story "Persona: Resurrection" I must called it discontinued.**

**Audience: (Boooo)**

**Vari: okay. I know it's my fault, but I'm gonna make up my guilt. Rena could you please tell them?**

**Rena: (Clear her throat) If any author out there from Indonesia or other country really interested with that story, you can make adaptation or continue my story and I'll tell you everything about that story. So if you interested, please Message me. **

**Vari: Thank you Rena. Now if you want my story, build it and show to the world that you can make it better. Message me okay?**

**Rena: Our final words are that thank you for reading our story and sorry if there are many miss type, Because the author is Indonesian and his grammar sucks.**

**Vari: (Grumbling) anyway, don't forget to review this story and goodbye!**


End file.
